The Bachelorette- Gwen Edition
by TheTDROTIQueen
Summary: Sick of seeing her friend so upset about her love-life, Zoey (with Mike's help) sets out to find her friend that special someone. The problem is, matchmaking is harder than she thought. This is my first multi-chapter fan-fiction. PS- The film Mike was watching was "About Time" which is s very good, very romantic movie and I highly recommend you watch it.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen and Zoey were at a cafe, hanging out. They were just talking about life, school and how Chris was crazy when Gwen asked a question. "So, how are things between you and Mike?"

"Oh, good thanks." Zoey replied. "Last night he took me on a surprise date to the ice-skating rink. We skated and laughed and talked and...kissed." Zoey blushed as she said the last two words. "He's so sweet and romantic."

"That's nice. I wish I had someone who cared for me that much." Gwen sighed. "I mean, I was so in love with Trent and look how that turned out. And then I was with Duncan. I thought we were perfect, but he was way too much of an egomaniac. And given by his obsession with Courtney, I think he still likes her. Maybe there's no-one out there for me."

"Don't say that Gwen. There's someone out there for everyone." Zoey comforted her friend. "You're still young, there's plenty of time to find someone special. Besides, love comes when you least expect it."

"Thanks Zoey. I hope you're right." Gwen said as she managed a small smile.

—

Later that night, Zoey and Mike were at Mike's apartment he bought with the million dollars, just talking.

"Zoey, are you ok? You seem upset." Mike asked his girlfriend gently yet worried.

"It's just, I can't stop thinking about Gwen. She was really upset about her love-life and I want to help her."

"You've been hearing about your friends love-lives too? Brick actually feels confident enough to start dating but he has so many worries. Like, will kissing give him a disease, does it mean you have to marry them, if you dump them does that make you heartless? But I'm here for you Zoey. Don't worry."

"Thanks Mike." Zoey smiled as she kissed him. "Wait, did you just say Brick? They haven't meet before. They might be too different. And I thought he liked Jo."

"Even if he did, Jo would probably reject him. She seems like she'd value her career and sports ahead of him." Mike stated.

"You're right. It's time to matchmake." Zoey beamed, feeling better. "Promise you'll help me."

"Definitely." Mike smiled.


	2. The Plan

Story

"This dress?" Zoey asked holding up a nice, emerald-green dress.

"No." Gwen shook her head vigorously.

"Oh, I know! This dress." Zoey grinned holding up a dress Lindsay would probably wear.

"No, no, no, no and no!" Gwen yelled, backing away from the dress. "It's pink! And girly!"

"Ok. This black dress, maybe?" Zoey wondered.

"That...could work." Gwen replied, actually liking the dress. "I'll try it on."

Gwen tried on the dress. To her surprise, the dress actually fit quite well. And it suited her.

"Have you tried it on yet?" Zoey asked from outside of the change-rooms.

"It fits." Gwen told her.

"Do you want to buy it?" Zoey asked.

"Ok, I'll buy it." Gwen shrugged.

—

"So, how's phase one going?" Mike asked Zoey while they were at the lake.

"Well, I've reserved the table at A La DJ's and I took Gwen out dress-shopping. So, so far, so good. How about you?"

"Brick's agreed to go and he's got a tuxedo ready." Mike informed her.

"Brilliant." Zoey replied. "So, here's the plan. I booked the table for four. Then Gwen and I are going to the restaurant. When we get there I'll message you. Tell Brick your going to be late but tell him to arrive at five and go to table eleven. I'll go outside and pretend I have an emergency call and that gives them alone time to get to know each other. Perfect surprise date!"

"It doesn't sound too complicated." Mike shrugged. "Ok, let's do it."


	3. The First Date Disaster

Story

"This place looks so fancy." Gwen exclaimed. "How did you afford it?"

"The retro boutique I work at gave me a raise." Zoey told her.

"Hi, I'm Heather and I'm your wait-" Total Drama's Heather started before realising who it was she was speaking to.

"Heather." Gwen glared.

"You're lucky I have to be nice to you." Heather grimaced.

Gwen and Heather started a mini comeback war. While this was going on, Zoey received a text from Mike that Brick would be there in five minutes.

"A pasta carbonara and a glass of sparkling mineral water please Heather." Zoey said politely.

"A salad topped with French Bistro dressing with toasted pita bread, tzatziki dip and hot chips please. And to drink I'll have a normal water please." Gwen ordered. "And make it snappy."

Grumbling, Heather jotted down their orders and walked off. About thirty seconds later, Zoey received a call from Mike.

"Hi Mike. What's wrong?" Zoey asked casually, as if she wasn't expecting this call. "What!? I'm sorry Gwen, I'll be a few minutes. Be back soon. Is Creampuff okay? Is her fur singed?"

Gwen just got out her phone and checked her fan page to make sure that Sierra hadn't posted any personal information online about her that she wouldn't like the world to know when a boy came up to the table and sat down.

"Excuse me, this is our table." Gwen told the boy kindly as he sat down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mike told me this was our table. Brick MacArthur, reporting for duty, Ma'am." Brick offered his hand to Gwen who nervously shook it.

"Brick, Brick, Brick. Where do I know that name from? Oh, you're one of the second generation contestants." Gwen said, realising who he was. "I'm Gwen. First generation."

"So, how did you end up on our table?" Brick asked.

"Zoey booked it as a treat. She never mentioned anyone else." Gwen recalled.

"Mike just said he had made the booking. He asked for a table for four because you get a certain deal." Brick replied. "But how are you?"

"Fine thanks. How are you?" Gwen asked.

"Brilliant. I'm still in fashion school. My teacher says I really understand patterns in collections." Brick smiled.

"And are you still in the army?" Gwen asked him, trying to be polite.

"Yes. I think I've found balance. I've got something hard and challenging like the army and then I've got something relaxing and creative like fashion. But I saw on the show that you were an artist. Do you still like art?" Brick grinned.

"Oh yeah, I've just sent in an application for an art school in Ottawa. It's really famous and prestigious." Gwen explained.

"I see. Have you ever entered any art competitions?" Brick wondered.

"Yeah, I've entered three, won one. Have you ever entered any fashion shows?" Gwen smiled.

"Fashion? No. I do win the "Letters Home To Mom" medal though. I've sent even more letters home than you've had on-screen kisses with Duncan." Brick replied, not realising what he had just done.

"Everybody's STILL on my back about kissing Duncan? I broke up with him anyway. You know what, everybody who judges me is just plain jealous. Especially idiots like you who whine about everybody else's love-lives because your love-lives are non-existent. You're just upset that Jada or whatever her name was didn't like you. Now go!" Gwen snapped at Brick, making everyone stare at her.

"Sorry?" Brick whimpered as he backed away.

It was just then Gwen realised Heather had her phone out.

—

Back outside, Zoey saw Brick walk out of the restaurant with a pale and scared look on his face.

"Mike." Zoey said, watching Brick walk down the street. "Brick's just left and he doesn't look happy. I'll call you back after I've checked on Gwen."

Three seconds later, Gwen came walking out with a depressed look on her face.

"Let's just go." She sighed, looking down at her feet."

—

Inside, Heather had just arrived with their food.

"Hey." She asked. "Where did Goth Loser and Freak Lover go?"


	4. The Video

Gwen and Zoey were at Gwen's house. Gwen was telling Zoey about the fiasco at the restaurant.

"So then, I scream at him and the whole restaurant is looking at us, and I mean the WHOLE restaurant! The WHOLE restaurant, Zoey! It was awful. So, after I'm done ranting, Brick leaves. The guests watch for a moment and then they just resume eating and whispering about the crazy Total Drama lady!"

"I'm sorry Gwen. I wish there was something I could do." Zoey replied, patting Gwen on the back.

"You should've seen it. I went completely Eva on the poor guy." Gwen sighed.

But unfortunately, there was a way for Zoey to see it.

"Uh, Gwen." Zoey said cautiously. "Mike just sent me this text."

The text read 'Hi Zoey. Cody said he found this on WhoTube and I thought Gwen might like to know about. Xoxo. Mike.' Underneath was a link to WhoTube. Zoey clicked it.

The video was called 'Crazy Lady's Dating Don'ts' and it already had six hundred comments. Some were along the lines of 'haha', hilarious' and 'that poor kid'. Others were 'that lady is nuts' and 'don't want to date her'. But some people recognised them as Total Drama competitors. That's what freaked Gwen out the most. If there was anybody attached to websites like this, it was Sierra. And if Sierra recognised them (which she without a doubt would, much to Gwen's chagrin) then this would be all over her blog in seconds. If it wasn't already.

"Who would do that?" A puzzled Zoey asked.

"Heather. She had her phone out." Gwen growled.

"I would've expected Heather to blackmail you with it, not post online." Zoey commented.

"So would I." Gwen replied.

—

"Sorry the date didn't work out." Mike sighed. "I thought that they would balance each other out."

"It's ok." Zoey comforted him.

"But do you know who Gwen had a connection with? Cameron. Lets set them up." Mike grinned. "They know each other so it might not be as scary."

"That could work." Zoey smiled back. "Gwen's date-take two."

Author's note- A reviewer (DragonEmporor999) suggested Gwen and Cameron and I noticed the spark too. Thanks for reviewing.


	5. The Second Date Disaster

Gwen and Zoey were at a nearby lake, feeding the ducks bread. Gwen was just reflecting on the horrific outburst that occurred last week. Zoey was waiting for a go signal from Mike. A couple of other people were at the lake too. A pair of girls jogged by.

"Oh, that's the girl I was talking about."

"The crazy one that yelled at the boy. Aren't they from Total Drama?"

"Yeah, Gwen and Brick."

The chatter became more and more quiet as they ran further and further away but their words ran around Gwen's head.

"Don't listen to them Gwen. You're better than them." Zoey reassured her friend.

"But I treated Brick horribly. And not just him. What about the Trent fiasco?" Gwen remembered her disastrous break-up with Trent.

"It's ok, Gwen. You'll find love." Zoey comforted Gwen.

Mike texted Zoey. The text read 'Cameron will be here shortly. I'll come with him. Do you remember the plan? Xoxo.'

Zoey replied. 'Of course Mike. Xoxo.'

The girls only had to watch the ducks for a little bit longer before Mike and Cameron came. The pair of friends walked up to Gwen and Zoey, one giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips, the other muttering hi.

"Hi Zoey. Hi Gwen." Cameron greeted in his usual tone.

"Hi." Gwen replied.

"Hi Cameron." Zoey smiled.

"So, what are you doing?" Mike asked, pretending not to know. "Feeding the ducks." Zoey smiled. "Oh, we're out of bread. Mike, would you like to come with me?"

"Of course." Mike grinned as he took Zoey's hand.

As the pair walked off, Gwen and Cameron were left to watch the ducks.

"So, how are you?" Gwen asked Cameron.

"Good thanks. I've been monitoring Mike in case his personalities come back and I've been helping Cody deal with Sierra every now and then. What about you?" Cameron replied.

"I've been hanging out with Zoey. I recently applied for a really good art school in Ottawa." Gwen neglected to mention the Brick incident.

"I see. Sounds like fun." Cameron stated.

"Yeah." Gwen said.

Just then, the jogging girls came back. One was a brunette with tan skin and the other was blonde with fair skin.

"Oh look, Lou. The crazy girl has a new boyfriend. Are you going to yell at this one too?" The brunette asked.

"Gwen," Cameron asked. "What is she talking about?"

Suddenly the blonde noticed something.

"You're Gwen and Cameron from Total Drama." She exclaimed.

"Gwen. Gwen as in, stole my cousin's boyfriend after befriending her. Did you steal this boyfriend too?" The brunette sneered.

"You're Courtney's cousin?" Gwen asked in shock.

"Yeah!" The brunette replied.

"They think that we're dating?" Cameron asked.

"C'mon Lou. Let's go. Romeo and Juliet are probably about to make out or something." Courtney's cousin huffed.

And as the girls jogged away, Cameron looked at Gwen.

"Make out? They think we're on a date! I have to go! Bye Gwen! Bye!" Cameron squeaked.

Just at that moment, Mike and Zoey came back.

"Hey Gwen. Where did Cameron go?" Mike asked.

"I'll explain it later." Gwen sighed as she walked off.


	6. Potential Bachelors

Mike and Zoey were sitting on Mike's sofa, trying to think of potential dates for Gwen. It was hard, after Gwen had told them what had happened. Cameron was now no longer talking to Gwen and according to Mike, was now to scared to contact any other girl, even Zoey.

"What about...Scott?" Mike suggested.

"No. Besides, he's Courtney's ex. The Duncan fiasco already caused enough controversy, people will notice a pattern." Zoey stated.

"True. What about...Lightning?" Mike asked.

"Too egotistical. I also heard he was making out with Anne Maria in a car. It was in a blog Sierra wrote and the things she know scare us all." Zoey smiled.

"True, most of the guys on TDROTI sucked." Mike agreed.

"Most." Zoey giggled, ruffling Mike's hair. "Brick's probably too scared, Sam's with Dakota, Cameron is in the same boat as Sam, Lightning is with Anne Maria, Scott is Courtney's ex, B doesn't talk but Gwen may actually not mind that."

"Maybe B was just nervous?" Mike stated. "Okay, we'll consider B."

"Let's think original. Duncan is way out, Trent is a definite no, Alejandro is way to evil and is dating the female version of himself, Justin is too egotistical, Owen loves Izzy, Noah and Gwen, did she like him?"

"Hard to tell. We could try though." Mike commented.

"Anybody else?" Zoey asked.

"There's Cody." Mike remembered.

"Sierra would kill Gwen." Zoey giggled.

"Yeah, Harold is in love with LeShawna. DJ is a possibility, except they're quite different." Mike thought. "Let's come back to this, okay. For now, we'll just focus on the setting up of Mike and Zoey."

"Sounds like a plan." Zoey smiled as she snuggled up to Mike who then turned her his head and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Mike whispered.

"I love you too." Zoey whispered back.


End file.
